Truth or Dare- Twilight style
by Twilightmoons05
Summary: This is an innocent *cough cough* story about Truth or dare Not just any truth or dare, But Cullen style, filled with danger getting bailed out of jail, destroyed house and cars, tons of oh so wonderful dares This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Introduction

**Hello my fellow twilight fans**

**I'm Twilightmoons05 and I am obviously a twilight fan**

**This is my first story I have ever written so I hope you like it**

**suggestions, and constructive criticism in welcome, but please no hate or rude comments**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH **

**and goodnight!**

***bows to applauding crowd***

**side note- This is a different version. bella is 3 year old vampire **

**also no there isn't a renesmee, maybe ill do a similar book with her in the future. **

**Sorry guys**


	2. Before the fiasco

**Bella's POV**

It was quiet in the cullen house today. Edward and I were sitting on the love seat, I was reading Wuthering Heights, Edward staring at me thinking I didn't notice. Jasper was on the couch listening to Alice talk on and on about a new shopping website she recently discovered. The only extra noise you could here was the princess bride playing on the tv in the background, even though no one was paying attention.

The only people missing were Carlisle and Esme, who were on the 60th honeymoon.

Then Rosalie and Emmett were who knows where *mental eye roll*.

Then soon after that thought even crossed my mind, the two devils came barging in.

Emmett's booming voice was hard to miss when he said "WHO WANTS TO DITCH YOUR BORING LIVES AND DO SOMETHING FUN"

*No need to yell emmett we have perfect hearing* jasper said in an annoyed voice.

*HEY did you call me boring* Alice said suddenly.

If looks could kill, he would be dead...again

Emmett retreated away from Ally's glare... NO ONE INSULTED ALICE

*Anyway... i know what we should do" Emmett said with a contagious grin that was hard to ignore.

We all looked at him expectantly, silently urging him to get on with it

*Lets play truth or dare!* he said in a giddy voice.

Uh oh i thought, esme hates it when we play that game because something always ends up destroyed.

Even though it is always fun, I chose to stay silent on this one.

Everyone in the room either had a reluctant, mischievous, or a mix of both expression on their faces.

"ANY OBJECTIONS" He said.

No one moved or said a word

"GOING ONCE...TWICEEEE... SOOOLLLLDDDD to the big handsome man who is talking right now!

Edward and I rolled our eyes and I swear i could hear the rattling

uh oh, esme is gonna kill us" I thought


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to remind you guys that this is 4 years after breaking dawn. **

**There is no renesmee, i know im so sorry.**

** Dont hate me. I could do one with renesmee but not this one.**

**Please review, it will give me motivation.**

** Feel free to make suggestions, just dont be rude**

**Oh also I dont own Twilight (*sniff sniff* 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😢😢😢😢😢😢😭😭😭😭😭😭😭)**

**Alright enough of this!**

**Bella's POV**

To bring some light to our upcoming doom, we decided to get a little more comfortable.

Edward and Jasper moved all the furniture out of the way so there was a gigantic space to our expense.

Alice and I found some pillows for each of us to make it more comfortable instead of the shiny hardwood floor.

Emmett decided to use rosalies eyeliner pomade to make two lines under his eyes (claiming it gave him a war like figure) to Rosalie who was not impressed by a long shot.

After all that was finished we decided to get mentally get ready for our doom.

We all sat in a circle on the six huge plush pillows ( Thanks to Alice's shopping habit) and made ourselves comfortable.

Emmett sat down first, claiming his spot.

Rosalie sat next to Emmett, Edward sat next to Rosalie, I sat next to Edward, Jasper was next to me, and Alice sat next to Jasper ( couples together).

We decided oldest goes first ( Jasper-167, Alice- 109, Edward- 113, Rosalie-95, Emmett-93, Me- 3)

Jasper took a few seconds to think of his victim and the truth or dare he was going to use.

He playfully sent waves a suspense which in exchange he got slapped by Rosalie, yelled at by me, and venomous glances from Edward, while Emmett was grinning stupidly.

"Alrighty... i pick... hmm this is a tough one ( Rosalie growled at him for that) oh why not... how about Rosalie" he said with a lazy grin on his face

"Bring it on, I pick dare" she said in a confident tone... too confident

"Alright I dare you to dress up all nice then go to Mike newtons house and pretend to seduce him... make it believable.

Ask him out on a date.

Then if he believes you then say whatever you want, but I want to see this." He said in a voice that sounded teasing.

I swear if I could have thrown up I would ( being a vampire has its advantages)

_I mean mike Newton out of all freaking people! _I thought incredulously

"That is fucking disgusting, Jasper NOOOOOOO" Rosalie said incredulously while at the same time Emmett screamed "NOOO absolutely not"

"A dare is a dare Rosalie.. you brought this on yourself" He said in a fake sympathetic voice.

It took me, Edward, Alice and Emmett to keep her from lunging at Jasper.

He egged her on by sending anger waves. You could see venom dripping from her mouth.

Boy was she pissed, i don't often hear her swear so that shows something.

Suddenly I saw a smug brilliant smile light up her beautiful face. " Bella come with me" she said to me' _oh shit shit shit, im dead, did I do anything recently"_ i racked my brain but nothing came to mind.

"Bella, its nothing against you" she said.

Its like she could read my mind.

"Alright bye guys" they all waved at me and jasper raised his hands when i mouthed _"help me"_

"Alright so I have a plan... and i want you in on it" she said mysteriously.

the only thing that came to mind was

_oh shit _😨


	4. Rosalie's Evil Plan

**Previously...**

_"A dare is a dare Rosalie.. you brought this on yourself" He said in a fake sympathetic voice._

_It took me, Edward, Alice and Emmett to keep her from lunging at Jasper._

_He egged her on by sending anger waves. You could see venom dripping from her mouth._

_Boy was she pissed, i don't often hear her swear so that shows something._

_Suddenly I saw a smug brilliant smile light up her beautiful face. " Bella come with me" she said to me' oh shit shit shit, im dead, did I do anything recently" i racked my brain but nothing came to mind._

**Rosalie's POV**

Oh my gosh this is gonna be priceless.

I was singing "Single Ladies" so Edward couldn't read my mind .

Living with him for over 90 years gives you lots of practice.

"Bella" I said to get my sister's attention"

"yeah... huh... what" she said sounding like she just came out of deep thought

"i guess your wondering what im thinking" I said to her

" Oh what gave you that idea Rose"? she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Anyway... I have an idea that I need your help on"

Expand on that rosalie" she said impatiently

Well as you know, i have to seduce mike newton (yuck) but I have a way to turn it around so it bite jasper in the ass and not me.

her eye brows raised, then she got a mischevious smile on her face.

" So now we are on the same page, lets get on to it."

* * *

**Bellas POV**

Rose and I ran home to our house.

we went up to her room, then grabbed her makeup, 2 of her hot outfits

Rosalie wore a red dress with cut out side. For her makeup she did glitter eye shadow, red lipstick and winged eyeliner that could slay anyone who came near

I war a bronze dress with glitter. lower cut in the front are. I had nude lipstick, glitter smokey eye and some hilighter. Not enough to be cakey.

We went downstairs to show off our looks. Emmett and Edwards eyes look like they could bulge out of their heads at any moment.

"Emmett, blink. dont stare. Now come if your coming."

You too jackass [jasper just to clarify!]

They all followed us out the door

We arrived at Mikes house to see the lights on. We threw pebbles at his window

He looked at the window and gaped at the sight of us on his lawn.

he ran out of view... and i mean ran

He opened the door, smoothing back his hair, attempting to look cute

Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Alice were all hiding behing the shrubs in the front yard. I beckoned Mike to come over to us.

He strutted over, and I just about lost my composure and laughed so hard

Hey girls... how can I help you fine ladies this evening

(gag gag blechhh) CRINGEY ALERT

We have something to tell you, I said slowly

And what might that be, he said breathy

"We kinda like you, but Jasper likes you even more" Rosalie whispered to him.

"WHAT! really?" He said, awestruck

Oh yeah... in fact he wants to go out with you...

"He doesn't know we are here"

Do you want to date him?

ummm... he said sweating bullets.

I guess he said

_ OH MY FREAKING GOSH. THIS IS THE BEST THING EVERRRRRRRRR! _I thought silently laughing.

Well can I have a kiss, Rose said.

"Um sure, I wont tell Emmett if you dont tell Jess", he said slyly

She leaned towards mike and said ever so softly

" never mind, your not the right one for me" Jasper is though

Then i couldn't hold it in any longer

I laughed so hard, if i could cry i would have

I turned around and walked away, still laughing. Rosalie following behind as well, leaving a very confused Mike

Rosalies dress bellas dress

Rosalies makeupbellas makeup

**Oh my gosh guys, what did you think, **

**Please review and comment**

**Thanks**

**TwilightMoons**


	5. Revenge on Jasper 2o

This is an innocent *cough cough* story about Truth or dare

Not just any truth or dare, But Cullen style,

filled with danger getting bailed out of jail, destroyed house and cars, tons of oh so wonderful dares

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
